Heroine
by xxBigBlue
Summary: Another needle, more drugs. A life lost, a new persective. BrookeRachel


**Title:** Heroine  
**Author:** SJ  
**Rating:** M  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Summary:**Another needle, more drugs. A life lost, a new persective.

**Author's Note:** Don't really know where this came from, so... yeah. I hope you all enjoy this. I know I did. It's kind of rough around the edges, and I will probably go back and clear some things up if it's too confusing. After all, I'm a person that catches their own mistakes the hundredth time 'round. Leave your thoughts and complaints and whatever else at the beep.

* * *

_August 23, 2015_

Another needle, more drugs. It's been this way for years, and God - she can't remember a time where she worshipped him over these goddamned drugs. How's that for irony? Heroin was everything and nothing to her at the same time. Her life, her love, her religion, her mind and body and soul. But even it wasn't enough to stop the numbing of her feelings or her senses or her thoughts. It was all fading and the drugs couldn't stop it… and she couldn't stop them. Nobody knew the secrets she was hiding. Well, except for a young, good-looking priest in some church in Texas - but he was long gone and too uncaring for her to waste her time on him and his so-called "caring" attitude that was probably used so he could get in her pants.

That was the story of her life, and the words would never change. Every chapter ended the same way, she knew, and it was so repetitive and so final that she wanted a change just for the hell of it.

_Home_.

Maybe she could go home.

_--_

_  
August 26, 2015_

There were so many things that she hated, but nothing like she did Tree Hill, North Carolina. Perhaps hate wasn't the correct word, but as much as she thought about it, there was no other word to describe what she felt towards the town. Let's see, she'd been forced to live in this God-forsaken town (again with the irony) at the age of seventeen, met the boy of her dreams, met her worst enemy, lost the boy of her dreams, became best friends with her worst enemy, got expelled - of all things - for her friend slash ex-enemy, and got bitch-slapped by a pregnant girl half her size. Good memories, huh? Right.

But, even though all of these things happened to her, she wouldn't give it back. Sure, she might not have tried to steal so many boyfriends or bitch-slap slutty cheerleader captains, but this is what made her who she was - and Hell, she would have to be fucking crazy to give up her life. She had endless nights of parties and fun and friends that would really give their life for her. Such as the one standing in front of her, that friend slash ex-enemy she'd been thinking about earlier. She had a crazy-ass temper, but she only had everyone's best interests at heart - perhaps that made it easy for her to get those interests mixed up sometimes.

"Heroin? Again? Why the fuck do you do this? You know what could happen to you - hell, it almost did! You almost died, remember? Or is that why you do it? Does the heroin make you forget, Rachel? Do they make you forget that you were an inch from death? That I was the one who found you and kept you alive? Twice?"

An 'I don't know' was thrown around a couple of times, that much she knew. Even with a finger being jabbed into her chest, she couldn't help but smile. This was what she needed, the tough love that only this girl named Brooke could give her. It wasn't always easy being with someone with such a big heart, but then again, not everyone was as screwed up as she was. At least someone understood her...

_--_

_September 4, 2015_

Brooke was at it again, that nagging that she admittedly loved to death, and she couldn't stifle a scream as she yelled insults back at her. This wasn't planned, wasn't something she wanted, but that was the thing about Brooke - she was completely unexpected, and in that way, she should have expected it… right? Whatever. She had a headache the size of fucking Texas and Brooke's yelling didn't help it.

Oh, and the way Brooke's cheeks turned slightly red really wasn't helping anything. And those clouded, but beautiful eyes and slightly parted lips that she couldn't help but brush with her own - they were the cause of many other problems. Especially that ornery bottom lip that she took between her own. Damn… Brooke certainly knew how to create problems - but, the way she'd been feeling lately… maybe she was helping her, not distressing her and her crazed mind even more.

Brooke's lips were burning her own, and it was a heat she didn't think she could take for much longer. At the same time, she wasn't willing to separate herself from Brooke, so she stayed with her body pressed against hers - one hand rubbing the skin below Brooke's belly button, the other dealing with some cupping of her right breast. Her lips broke away from Brooke's and she moved them to her neck, her teeth biting softly onto her pulse, her tongue lashing out. A throaty moan escaped Brooke's lips and she could feel her throat vibrate against her lips. And then she did something more than just nip at Brooke's neck, more than just mark Brooke's neck as her own, and a growl - completely animalistic and so not Brooke-like erupted from her throat, and Brooke's fingers dug at her skin, leaving long, red scratches from her elbow to her wrist.

_--_

_September 12, 2015_

Another needle, more drugs. This was her life now, there was no turning back. She knew that this would be the last of the heroin, that whether she die or be saved, she would no longer turn to drugs for the life she wanted so fucking badly. And now she had someone to love her, that she loved in return. There were no doubts about her relationship with Brooke, but Brooke didn't know she was still taking the heroin every chance she got. But, like she said, this was the last time. One more needle, shooting up… this was it. What would it turn out like? She wondered more than once as she prepared herself. She'd have to see. After all, she wasn't thinking clearly and her instincts were shot to hell.

The needle burned as she placed it in her arm, piercing her skin. Her life and love and everything about her seemed to fade, and she didn't care. Whether she was to die or be saved - it all didn't matter now.

"_Oh, yes."_

Silence.

"_Oh, God."_

To be continued.

--

Beep.


End file.
